Una Confesión Común
by TheGoshtBoy
Summary: Porque confesiones como estas, tan originales y asi de súbitas y accidentales , no se veían muy a menudo...


**Hola!. Aqui estoy de nuevo, con otro fic de nuestra pareja favorita BBRAE. Espero que disfruten esta pequeña historia. Se me ocurrió y la plasmé. A leer!**

**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la Warner Bros y la DC.**

_**Capítulo Único**_

_**Una Confesión Común**_

**-¡Vamos, vamos!. No me vas a ganar idiota!. ¡No hay nadie que le pueda ganar al gran Cyborg!-** Gritó el mitad máquina con emoción mientras jugaba. Movió rápido los botones, consiguiendo un combo que le dio la victoria sobre su adversario.** -Booyah!. Eso te enseñará a no meterte con el gran Cyborg!-** El atleta celebraba a lo grande.

**-AAAHH!-** Suspiró Chico Bestia por quinta vez, a su lado Cyborg trataba de ignorarlo, pero era casi imposible. **-Hmph!- **Otro sonido por parte del mutante. Cyborg paró el juego.

**-Bestita, si te pregunto que te pasa,¿dejarás de hacer eso?- **Chico Bestia lo miró para después saltar al sofá de enfrente y acomodarse.

**-Es Raven-** Comenzó el cambiante con una mirada seria **-Verás, ella como sabes, no me hace caso. He tratado de llamar su atención de muchas formas...-**

**-¿Porque hablas como si no fueras tu?-** Cyborg notó algo raro.

**-Porque ahora leo libros, por Raven claro. Creo que ahora hablo mejor. Aparte de eso me baño tres veces al día, hago ejercicio y ya no hago bromas pesadas...-**

**-Será nada más a ella, porque a nosotros...-**

**-Si Cy, ya lo se. Pero el punto es que eso no sirvió de nada. Ella ni lo notó ni tampoco le importó...-** Las orejas de el bajaron lentamente en señal de tristeza. Cyborg decidió hablar.

**-Ok bestita, en primer lugar...ya deja de hablar así. Pareces otro. En segundo lugar...creo que deberías decírselo...- **Opinó el mitad robot.

**-Para que?. Eso serviría pero para terminar de alejarla de mí- **El mutante no notó que alguien más se acercaba, pero Cyborg si.

**-Emm, bestita...-**

**-Espera Cy, déjame terminar. No voy a decirle que me gusta, que tiene el rostro mas hermoso del mundo; que me gustaría tocar su piel, que seguramente has notado, se ve muy suave...-**

**-Bestita...-** Cyborg miraba algo detrás del cambiante.

**-Aguarda Cy, tampoco le diré que tiene el mejor par de piernas que he...-**

**-¡CHICO BESTIA!-** Gritó el atleta señalando algo detrás de el.

**-Está detrás de mi...¿Cierto?-** Cyborg asintió lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Raven. El cambiante perdió el color. Una conocida voz habló detrás de el.

**-Cyborg podrías dejarnos solos?. Por favor-** Chico Bestia casi se desmaya.

**-Cla...claro. Suerte bestita!-** El mitad robot salió disparado. La gótica ocupó el lugar de Cyborg frente al cambiante, quien todavía estaba pálido y con los ojos y boca muy abiertos. Raven decidió hablar.

**-Chico Bestia yo...-**

**-Ra...Raven, no es lo que crees!-** Interrumpió el verde**\- Yo...yo...Cyborg...No creas todo lo que escuchaste!. Yo...-**

**-¡Callate de una maldita vez!-** El chico se hizo bolita encima del sofá ante la reacción del hechicera. Raven respiró profundamente antes de continuar** -Tu...también me gustas...-** Un ligero carmín cubría sus pálidas mejillas**-Creo que es bueno que hayas cambiado por mi...pero hay cosas que me gustaría que conservars de tu personalidad...-**

**-Rae...yo...-**

**-Aunque me gustaría que siguieras entrenando y bañando con regularidad- **Chico Bestia sonrió.

**-Claro que si Rae!-** El cambiante se levantó y se dispuso a abrazarla,pero Raven lo detuvo con una mano.

**-¿Que te he dicho sobre mi espacio personal?-**

**-Je,je. Lo siento-** Raven sonrió.

**-Creo que ya no eres el único que hace bromas aquí- **Habló ella, para después abrazarlo. Se separaron **-Otra cosa, Chico Bestia- **Ahora estaba seria, cosa que puso alerta al cambiante.** -En serio...crees que tengo las mejores piernas que hayas visto?-** El cambiante quedó en silencio, síntomas de nerviosismo se asomaron en el.

**-Pues...claro Rae. No te mentiría nena-** Habló el guiñándole un ojo con más confianza. Raven sólo asintió.** -¿Por que la pregunta?-** La gótica sólo se encogió de hombros.

**-Sólo quería saber si pensabas igual que yo. Ya que también creo que tengo las mejores piernas-** Finalizó ella para después alejarse, dejando al cambiante con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

**-Que modesta es mi Rae-Rae- **Finalizó el verde antes de sentarse a jugar un rato.

_**Fin**_


End file.
